


Солнце грешников

by Eilau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilau/pseuds/Eilau
Summary: Вера в будущее, погоня за куском сыра, который так сильно похож на счастье, и, да, грешникам тоже светит солнце.





	Солнце грешников

Первый раз за шесть лет Райнер встретился с ним, когда выходил из кабинета главнокомандующего. Позади нервно переминался с ноги на ногу Бертольд: бледный и невыносимо уставший. Время на пару долгих секунд замерло. Мимолётная радость быстро сменилась дискомфортом, и Райнер отвёл взгляд в сторону, лишь мельком отмечая изменения. Галлиард подрос, возмужал, но взгляд остался прежним, как и вечно хмурое по отношению к нему выражение лица. Райнеру не нужно было спрашивать, знал ли он о Марселе и Анни. Ещё как знал, лишь зубами не скрипел. Берт с любопытством выглянул из-за его плеча, когда Райнер, коротко кивнув, почти выбежал наружу, проскакивая и слегка задевая плечом, будто каменную фигуру. Ему не нужно было этого замечать, не нужно было накладывать на старый образ из детства эту отвратительную гримасу. Тягота разлуки и горесть от потерь, эти чувства ему до боли знакомы, поэтому видеть их на чужом лице невыносимо. Бертольд догнал его через пару минут, постоянно оглядываясь, но не стал ничего говорить. До спален они добрались в полном молчании, пока дорогу по пустынным коридорам им освещало, уходившее за горизонт, солнце.

В ту ночь Райнер спал как мертвец, но когда проснулся, казалось, что не спал вовсе. Всё вокруг было до невозможности знакомым, но также невероятно чужим. Пыль на прикроватном столике, оконные рамы, душный воздух и крики совсем ещё юных кадетов за окном. Многое он видел во снах, возможно, самых красочных и светлых за всю его жизнь. 

Райнер отметил, что раньше всё казалось больше: двор за окном, двери, кровати, ручки, само здание в его воспоминаниях походило на дворец. Сейчас же всё предстало в более прозаичном свете.

Бертольд медленно зашнуровывал обувь, Райнер старался не терять его из виду, постоянно боясь, что снова забудется, что скажет или сделает что-то не то в самый неподходящий момент. Бертольд был мостиком, напоминанием, что всё было, что та другая жизнь тоже была правдой, а не мимолётным сном, мечтой идиота.

\- Райнер? – с момента их возвращения его друг, его последний оставшийся друг говорил почти шёпотом, а по синякам под глазами и осунувшемуся лицу Райнер понял, что проблемы со сном у них общие. 

\- Жрать хочется, аж голова кругом идёт.

Бертольд слабо улыбнулся на это заявление, приподнимаясь с кровати, пока Райнер прятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Ты идёшь? – он уже стоял на пороге, держась за косяк. Спрашивал терпеливо, медленно, но слегка отстранённо, словно мыслями был не здесь. 

\- Да.

Чёртовы двери протяжно и как-то тоскливо скрипели, точно так же как когда-то в его снах. 

 

С каждым днём хотелось всё больше спать. Дни сменялись лишь числами на календаре, а ненавистные даты становились всё ближе. Имир аккуратно, но как-то совсем неуверенно выводила слова на бумаге. Словно долго думала с чего начать, но потом наклонилась поближе к столу, стиснув худыми пальцами перо, и с каким-то даже маниакальным рвением начала писать. 

Руки не отрывались от бумаги, а точки ставились громко, как бы окончательно заставляя её уверовать в происходящее, отрезая пути назад. Тот день запомнился Райнеру светом от свечи в темно-коричневой убого обставленной комнате и чересчур яркой улыбкой Имир, которая закончила своё послание. 

\- Уже уходишь? – спросила она.

Райнер поднял на неё глаза. Да, он собирался уходить. Ему было неловко в этой комнате. Он чувствовал себя преступником, тем, кто незаконно отбирает свободу, жизнь, возможное счастье. Имир не заслужила… 

Имир была воровкой, эгоисткой, она незаконно прожила годы, которые ей не принадлежали, точно так же, как и он. Слишком слабые для того, чтобы не обмануться, чтобы не поверить в сказку, в иллюзорный мир, в то, что где-то возможна иная жизнь. 

Желание прикоснуться к тому, чего иметь она никогда не могла, и привело её сюда. 

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – спросил он, закрывая обратно за собой дверь.

\- Ну, мне здесь пообщаться больше не с кем. Приходит изредка какая-то женщина, приносит еду, но на этом всё. Целый день, четыре стены да я, - Имир пожала плечами, усмехаясь. – В такой ситуации даже ты кажешься неплохой компанией.

Они провели вместе несколько часов, Имир расспрашивала обо всём, о той прежней жизни, о людях, про которых он чуть не забыл. О будущих планах… Она усмехалась, ёрничала, а порой говорила всерьёз. Пока не схватила его за запястье, когда он уже собирался уходить. 

\- Райнер… - он заметил, как затряслись её плечи. – Почему… Почему так?..

Больше она не проронила ни слова, разрыдалась почти до истерики, до позорных всхлипов и криков, а потом замолкла, иссякла, высохла до основания и лишь коротко кивнула ему на прощание. 

В тот вечер они с Бертом не ложились спать. Открыли окна, зажгли свечи, отчего сразу налетели комары, и попытались разыграть пару партий в шахматы. Но игра не шла, поэтому они просто провели ночь, слушая , что происходило за окном, изредка перекидываясь не несущими особого смысла фразами. Утром зашёл Галлиард, забрал какие-то свои вещи и бросил несколько испуганный и замученный взгляд в их сторону, громко хлопнул дверью. А потом Райнер несколько раз перечитывал письмо Имир, отказываясь поверить, что это последнее, что осталось от этой надоедливой девчонки. Бертольд рухнул на кровать, закрывая глаза. 

 

Галлиард смотрел на их сборы с плохо скрываемой злостью. Он чуть не нагрубил вышестоящим по званию из-за того, что его не взяли на грядущее задание, а сейчас еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться. Райнер не мог его обвинять, похожая ситуация уже происходила шесть лет назад, поэтому он не решался что-либо сказать сейчас. Берт тогда постоянно тёр нос, отмалчивался как всегда, но Райнер видел, что он слишком туго завязывал свой мешок, да и сам был весь как натянутая струна. Под ногами хлюпало, но идя к порту, Райнер слышал лишь крики детей, которые убежали от родителей, а теперь веселились под утренним слепым дождём.

Единственная фраза, которую Галлиард бросил ему на прощанье, после того как вдоволь наговорился с Пик и толкнул кулаком в плечо Берта, была:

\- Не угробь их там. 

Райнер застыл как вкопанный, потому что даже злиться не было сил. 

Его ждал знакомый воздух, запах моря и ненавистные стены. Всё, что стало… родным? От предстоящих событий ускорялся пульс, щемило в груди. А за спиной стоял Берт, который уже уверовал, что, во что бы то ни стало, вернёт Анни домой, вытащит из Ада. 

Поэтому Райнер не мог провалить это задание. Слишком много надежд и жизней было поставлено на кон. Страстно хотелось подарить себе ещё один счастливый день. 

Проигрыш от Зика поубавил пыл, вернул сомнения и страх за будущее, которое в его случае может никогда и не наступить. Вернулись воспоминания, чёткое осознание, что именно, возможно, придётся сделать. За своими мыслями он проглядел азарт и нездоровый блеск в глазах Бертольда. Его друг что-то для себя решил, а он, слишком погруженный в себя, это упустил. Впоследствии он много раз прокручивал в голове у себя их последний разговор, цепляясь за каждую мелочь, коря себя за неосмотрительность, за эгоизм, за то, что его друг больше никогда не встретит вместе с ним рассветы. 

Зик назвал его везунчиком. Глупо было бы не согласиться. Жаль лишь, что везением невозможно было поделиться.

 

Шутка затягивалась, а сны становились кошмарами. Бесконечные серые монохромные дни, но самое забавное, что умирать всё равно не хотелось. Каждое минувшее лето невозвратимо, ошибки не исправить, ушедшее не вернуть. 

Райнер слабо улыбался, наблюдая, как Пик фыркала, когда Галлиард легонько целовал её в шею. Это походило на безумие, но это было, и порой казалось, что не было никакой войны. Лишь поцелуи украдкой, да весеннее утреннее солнце с горячим чаем на столе. 

Поэтому когда уже на острове с клинками против бывших друзей ему предстояло вступить в схватку, где не было почти шансов на победу, долго раздумывать не пришлось. Всё стало чересчур очевидным, тяжесть, что обосновалась в районе груди ушла, дышать стало как будто легче. Даже чёртово проклятие дожирающее остатки его тела уже не ощущалось так сильно.

Его остановила рука Галлиарда, окровавленная и грязная, тот еле стоял на ногах, но запястье держал крепко. Над ними, несмотря ни на что, продолжали летать птицы, и солнце не собиралось угасать.

\- Ты не герой, запомни это хорошенько. 

Райнер согласно кивнул, его время на исходе, осталось лишь потратить его на что-нибудь ценное.

\- Райнер! – Галлиард потряс его за руку. – Слушай, только возвращайся скорее.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на момент 93 главы.


End file.
